Link's Death
by NinjaRose23
Summary: Ganondorf has lied...making everybody thinking Link had killed Zelda...What they don't know won't kill them...It will kill LINK instead! -Warning for lots of blood, screaming, and murder...Enjoy anyways!-


The two men next to him would not let go of the bloody man as he weakly struggled against them. The man who was bounded by the other mens' eyes were filled with confusion and pain as yet another man was infront of him, facing the crowd of city people, breathing deeply. The Hero's head fell back down as the man began to speak to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages!..." he paused. "Behold the so called Hero of Time, who had promised to keep us-and the Princess-safe!" The man began to walk around. His orange hair and dark skin gleamed in the faint light when he whipped around and faced the green-clad boy.  
"But look at him now...Blood drunk and trying to actually deny that he had killed the Princess!" The people in the crowd stirred. "Do not worry! For I had witnessed it all!...The lie...the blood!...her fall..." He covered his face, not caring at all about what he was saying. His huge familiar figure now a shillouette to the helpless boy from the light that invaded his eyes. The orange-haired man lifted his head up, looking at Link with insane eyes. "He will now punish for what he has done...and you can all witness it!" he waved his hand, and the two men pushed Link to a cold stone wall.  
The man walked up to him and smiled, cracking his knuckles. "So...Link....Are you ready?" the blond opened his mouth, but his words never formed as he felt a sudden force against his diaphram. His eyes went wide and he let out a loud crackling sound. A few people in the crowd looked at him eagerly as he moaned afterwards. His arms grew weaker, letting his bounders take a harder grip on him. The man thrusted his fist into that same spot a few times, each time less air escaping his victim's lungs. The man stopped soon afterwards, and grabbed Link by his sides.  
"I am SO SORRY! I-I couldn't help myself!" He pulled the blond away from the two other men holding him up, and kicked his leg, impacting the weakened man in the head. Link dropped to the ground in fetal position, one hand gripping to his head...the other on his stomach. A few crowd memebers cheered and clapped. The single man kneeled down, listening to a few words escaping Link's mouth.  
"You will.....neve..........away...with this.....G-ganon....!" the man stood up, suprised.  
"Do NOT call me Ganon!....My name is Ganondorf...the man who stopped the liar!" He kicked his leg against Link's back, sending him sprawling against the cold ground. The boy grabbed onto the curb of the stones, trying to pull himself up. He heard a few small wheels and some things jingling across the street from where he was. Ganondorf walked up to Link and grabbed his hair, causing the boy to bring his hands up and grab Ganondorf's arm. The man pulled Link's head back and pushed it back forwards, hitting his forehead against the stones. Link rolled over onto his back painfully, his head throbbing and feeling a warm sticky liquid fall down his face. His body went limp as Ganondorf's figure filled his blurry vision. He was holding something that was shaped like a sword...but smaller-and ridged. He could feel the strange thing hit his clothing...feeling his body become lighter as Ganondorf was taking off Link's chainmail. Link's arm weakly went in the air as if to try to stop Ganon...but it was not enough. Ganondorf grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly as he began to finish taking off the boy's chainmail.  
The clash of the metal against the rock filled the street as Ganon lifted Link up by the arm with both of his hands. Ganondorf smiled as his actions changed from letting him stand up to lifting the boy higher into the air, the rest of Link's apendages hanging motionlessley in the air. Ganon whipped Link into a food-cart a few feet away, smiling again as the cart crushed into a pile of wood and smashed fruit. Link yelled. After a few moments people could see blood begin to seep away from the cart into the culverts of the road as Ganondorf walked toward the buried boy. Ganon moved the debris and saw Link on his back with the sides of his clothing torn. His left arm had been penetrated by a sharp piece of wood, causing his arm to bleed. He lifted the boy by the same arm and threw him back onto the stone road, hearing a soft whimper from the boy. Ganon walked passed the boy, his attention to something else. His hand swished in the air, followed by Link feeling himself being picked up by the same two men. They laughed quietly as Ganondorf turned around with a serrated knife, longer than the first one. he motioned with his hand again, the two men beginning to rip off the top of Link's tunic...followed by his undershirt. The green and white fell to the ground as the tunic Link once worn with pride was shattered and torn. Link's chest and back were bare, leaving him open to the knife. The knife flipped around in Ganon's hand as he left Link's eyesight. Some of the women in the crowd covered their childrens' faces, giving the half-naked boy a chill to run down his spine. He felt Ganondorf's hand hit his shoulder softly, making the shiver worse. Ganon grunted, thrusting the knife across Link's back: from where his hand rested to the right side of Link's torso. He yelled and squirmed in pain as he felt the impact of the knife three more times. Ganon stopped and picked the skin off of the knife. The crowd's women looked away this time, some of them men along with them. The knife pressed against the top of his back, pushing downwards with slight pressure. Ganon flexed his muscles and pushed the knife down, not stopping the trail of flesh that grew under the knife. Link screamed bloody murder when he felt his back being skinned.  
.....Skinned...alive? Link felt his stomach churn horribly as the knife made it half way, cutting deeper into his back along with the shape of his spine. The knife stopped and pulled out when it reached his belt. A strange pooling sound filled everybodies ears as the crowd watched the clumps of skin and blood fall to the ground behind the boy. A slap filled their ears soon after as Ganon made the two men turn him around. There faces meeting. Ganondorf smiled as he began to do the same to Link's frontside, the boy's eyes filling with horror as he watched his own flesh being yanked off by a knife the width of his body. Link's stomach gurgled loudly, it's owner's mouth beginning to water to extreme amounts. He felt his stomach muscles push what food he had up, watching Ganondorf back away quickly as the remaints of his food hit the ground, mixing with his lost skin and blood. His head drooped to the last peices of skin and muscle, hitting his collarbone with his chin. The two guys let him go, letting the skinned teenager drop to the ground. The crowd stared at him as he dry-heaved on his arm and leg; the wood piece still in his left arm. Ganondorf noticed this and walked up to Link, grabbing the piece of wood firmly. Ganon pulled upwards quickly against the piece of wood, causing the wood to rip through an inch of Link's arm, tearing the flesh in between it. Link didn't bother to do anything but let out a small groan. Ganondorf sighed and went back to the table, grabbing a hook, and walking back. He kneeled down, thrusting the hook into Link's back, pulling down. The muscles of Link's back ripped and separated as the hook continued to go deeper into his back. Link screamed and kicked as he felt pulling against something inside of him. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed as he let go of the hook and grabbed onto Link's spine, pushing the same serrated knife through the maze of entrails. He pulled the knife up the same way he pulled the stick of wood, and heard multiple tears. "There, child...This will silence you...Wait! I almost forgot!" he stood up and quickly ran to the table, kneeling down and looking at a bottle. He smiled as he read "Oceanic Sodium"...He grabbed that bottle and another bottle, pushing over the other instruments on the top shelf. He opened the bottle of salt and pulled the cork of the other bottle, pouring the salt into the liquid.  
He threw the salt back onto the second shelf and carried the other bottle, shaking it. Link blearily looked up at Ganon, his eyes going wide. Ganondorf kneeled down next to the dying teen and lost his smile. "Here's to the great Hero of Time!...A toast to your magnificence!" He didn't bother putting the wine into his mouth, instead pouring the bottle onto Link. Link screamed and curled up, tearing off more flesh from his mutilated body.  
Ganondorf smiled as he walked past the crowd, leaving town quickly. The crowd continued to stare at him while he closed his eyes. One of the two men walked up to the limp figure on the ground, covering his nose and mouth. He nodded. He was not breathing...His fists were not clenched anymore.  
The man checked for Link's pulse...Nothing was there. "The Hero.....has passed...."

-----------

=3 I got the placing idea from another person on here! Kudos to them! ...I just wanted to make it more JUICEH FOR TEH CANNIBELZ! *eats flesh and types* Hoped you liked! 


End file.
